1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device, and, particularly, to a portable electronic device with a rotatable image capturing assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to advances in micro-circuitry and multimedia technology, camera modules are now in wide use. Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, are increasingly featuring multi-functional capabilities. Several come equipped with camera modules.
Camera module is typically positioned in a fixed location, for example, fixedly mounted on the back of a portable electronic device sacrificing flexibility, and the shooting angle of single camera module is very small. Furthermore, if user want to have delay-timer shooting function and want to view the shooting image on the LCD of the portable electronic device in real time, installation of two camera modules respectively, at the rear and front of the portable electronic device, is required, which is costly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable electronic device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.